barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11
Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 17, 2007 to October 12, 2007. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) 40/40 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 24/40 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 27/40 *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) 23/40 Children *Ryan (Reese Wilson) 13/40 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 11/40 *David (Emilio Mazur) 11/40 *Laura (Julia Nicholson) 8/40 *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) 8/40 *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia ) 8/40 *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) (debut) 7/40 *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) (debut) 6/40 *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) (debut) 6/40 *Amy (Molly Wilson) 5/40 *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) 5/40 *Nathan (Preston Falconer) (debut) 5/40 *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) (debut) 5/40 *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) (debut) 5/40 *Tori (Ariel Sanders) (debut) 5/40 *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (debut) 3/40 *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (debut) 3/40 *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) (debut) ''2/40 *Lily (Luxy Banner) (''debut) 2/40 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) (debut) 2/40 *Noah (Keeton Green) (debut) 2/40 *Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) 2/40 *Claire (Alexia Bailey) 2/40 *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) 1/40 *Lucas (Victor Lopez) 1/40 Adult *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) 3/40 *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) (debut)﻿ 1/40 Guest Appearances * Zachary Soliz (as Melanie's Brother in The Sleepless Sleepover) * Devyn Crook (played Terry in For The Fun of It) * Hayden Tweedie (comes back to play Sarah in The Whole Truth) * R. Bruce Elliot (as Ryan's Grandpa in Grandpa's Visit) * Grady Spears (as himself in Trail Boss Barney) * Jessica Angelskhan (as Rancher Carolyn in Trail Boss Barney) * Tiffany McEvers (as Rancher Samantha in Trail Boss Barney) * Devin Turnham (as Dana in Beethoven's Hear!) * Alan Pollard (as Mr. Beethoven﻿ in Beethoven's Hear!) * Kattia Prado (as Ramon's Mom in Sweet Treats) * Shannon McGrann (as Susan in Best in Show) * TBA (as Mrs. Abel in That's What a Mommy Is) * Summer Shelby (as Mrs. Charles in That's What a Mommy Is) * TBA (as Baby Andrew in That's What a Mommy Is) * Alison Mack (as Heidi in That's What a Mommy Is) * Maria Durand (as Mime in Get Happy!) * Bryce Cass (as Ramon in Sweet Treats) * Laurel Whitsett (as Mom in Sweet Treats) * Alison Tolman (as Mom in Sweet Treats) * Gazel Poignard (as Mom in Sweet Treats) * Joe Nemmers (as Mom in Sweet Treats) * Paul Taylor (as the Mailman in A Visit to Santa) * Steve Jones (as Santa Claus in A Visit to Santa) * Lacy Cavalier (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Madison Le (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Sinjin Vengas (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Leesa Zimmerman (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Kenneth Ball (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Paul Ledet (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Emily Levinson (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Shafer Wilkerson (as Royal Ball Dancer in No, No, No!) * Steven Walters (as Balloon Vendor in Bop 'til You Drop) Episodes Trivia *This season marks the only appearances of Nathan, Eva, Megan, Victor, Tyler, Mei, Dylan, & Noah. *This season marks the final appearances of Laura, Rachel, Olivia, & Amy. *In this season, Barney comes to life two times at the end of the theme song and during the episode. *Just like Season 10, some episodes of this season cut in half was so that it could air on BBC in the United Kingdom. If the episode length didn't get changed, Barney would have gotten dropped. BBC has gone to a format where all the shows were 10-15 minutes long. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:2007 Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation